New Beginnings
Plot In Age 2000 a fight occurs in which a character identified as Tekka says to the character called Guitar announces that he'll win the Timespace Rift Tournament as his Team is knocked out of the ring allowing the young fighter to win the fight. Guitar than wakes up and is reminded that it is Age 2360 - to him at has been 30 years since the first Timespace Rift Tournament as he enters a hut with Piccolo in it. He asks Guitar about his nap and if he's ready to train. Guitar addresses Piccolo as his father and they proceed to train. Guitar exits Piccolo's Dojo and flies off to Atla's Cliffs and wonders about the location Piccolo reveals that it is where Atla battle the Time Patrol in order to destroy history and lost. Piccolo descends and reveals that he followed him in order to give him his symbol in order to recognise his success as his student. Guitar asks why his skin colour is a different colour to Piccolo's and the Namekian simply responds that its probably an unusual condition and that if it was harmful - Piccolo would have sensed it and also concludes that it is probably because he used the fusion technique with an alternate version of himself. He offers him a bottle of water to drink and tells him to enjoy the peace while he can. Guitar looks at him confused as Piccolo flies off allowing him to look over the horizon as Guitar uses Image Training in order to further his power. He is approached by Sagelin and questions him about his choice of scenery as Guitar asks his friend why he hasn't removed his Metamo-Ring yet. He tells him that he trains that way he is to speed up their training as the Metamo-Ring seems to have been upgraded to enable them to train into the Room of Spirit and Time without ageing. Sagelin defuses back into his fusees as Sage decides to Image Train with Guitar while Toomlin flies off to train on his own. Piccolo flies over to a statue of Vegeta and becomes amused that it was made while on the edge of the region as it was the area where he first fought Goku. Toomlin greets Piccolo at the Vegeta Statue and asks him if he believes Guitar is ready or not. Guitar makes his way home after meditating at Atla's Cliffs and spots Vegeta's Statue - he notices strange energy floating around it and approaches it. The energy begins to become violent the closer the Namekian walks near it and eventually it explodes as soon as he is near it. Guitar is knocked on unconscious by the explosion as Piccolo sense it and flies off to the area. He notices his offspring on the ground and flies over to him as more anomalies begin to form around Goku City and most of Earth. Piccolo presumes that it is the result of the battle with Atla finally taking effect, but his theory is shot down as Android 16 descends in front of him and tells him that he is wrong. Piccolo asks what happened to Guitar and he says that the energy causes Neurotemporal Displacement - confusing Piccolo as he repeats Android 16's words. Category:Fanga